


Kiss

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drawing, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fanart, PWP, Pencil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es tan extraño, ¿verdad? ser mitad Veela tiene sus ventajas hasta en las personas que no parecen influenciables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Desafío: _Parejas Inusuales_ de Julio-Agosto del 2003, para el grupo de Yahoo! [harrypotter-slash](http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/harrypotter-slash).

  


~▣~


End file.
